


Mouth

by Kissesdragons



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissesdragons/pseuds/Kissesdragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You started calling him Mouth long before you learned just how talented Davey’s mouth really is.  Jack POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Jack, David and the movie Newsies do not belong to me. This story is not for profit. No copywrite infringement intended.

You started calling him Mouth long before you learned just how talented Davey’s mouth really is. Now every time you hear one of the other newsies call him Mouth it gives you a secret thrill.

The first time that mouth pressed against yours shocked the hell out of you both. Sarah had broken up with you the week before. She had left you for a college man, and you were surprised when you realized that the thing that upset you the most about the break up was the fear of no longer being welcome in the Jacobs’ home. You liked Sarah a lot, but when she told you it was over you suddenly realized that it was your friendship with David that had kept you coming around rather than your relationship with Sarah.

David had been his usual supportive self since the break up, assuring you that you were still welcome any time, but the few times you had taken him up on the offer had felt awkward and forced. Sarah had been perfectly polite, but you could tell she didn’t want you there. It had been three days since you had been to the Jacobs’ home, and Davey had tracked you down and dragged you to the theater to watch Medda perform. You were horsing around backstage with the costumes, Davey trying to wrap a feather boa around your neck, when he tripped and fell against you.

You tumbled to the ground underneath him and lay there for a moment trying to catch your breath, stunned from the fall. A moment later you felt David’s body start to shake against yours. “You okay?” you asked, concerned.

David continued to shake for a moment, and just as you started to get really worried he gasped out “Nice hat,” and started to laugh out loud. You reached up and realized that you had managed to land in a pile of hats. Grabbing the one on top of your head you took a look at the pink and purple feathered contraption and you started to laugh too.

The two of you stayed there for a few minutes, catching your breath. Eventually David pushed up onto his elbows and smiled down at you. “I’ve missed you the last few days Jack. You shouldn’t let what happened with Sarah stop you from coming over.”

“I’ve missed you too Davey,” you said, smiling up at him, reaching up to straighten his unruly curls. You stared at each other for a moment then suddenly his mouth was pressed against yours, that unique scent of cinnamon, vanilla, and ink you will always associate with David filling your lungs. To this day you swear he made the first move, but he’s just as insistent that it was you.

The kiss couldn’t have lasted more than a minute, but it was the most intense sixty seconds of your life up to that point. David’s lips felt like velvet against yours, and the wet heat of his tongue slipping between your lips to stroke against yours sent a jolt of heat through your belly unlike anything you had ever felt before. 

David suddenly jerked back and you stared at each other for a moment before he jumped to his feet stuttering “I - I’ve got to get home. My parents – I - I’ll see you later,” and then he was gone. You continued to lie on the floor, your heart pounding so hard you thought it would burst out of your chest. Eventually you got over the shock enough to climb to your feet and head back to the Lodging House.

You avoided David for the next week. The eighth day after you first felt his mouth pressed against yours you realized that missing David had become a physical ache, and you went to see him. That first conversation was intensely awkward, far worse than seeing Sarah after she broke up with you had been, but you both agreed to pretend it had never happened and you went back to the close friendship you had before. It was another two weeks before you felt that mouth pressed to yours again.

The second time it was definitely David who made the first move, even he admits it now. You had spent the day selling papes and the night splitting a bottle of cheap whiskey. You snuck up to the roof of David’s building so you wouldn’t wake his folks, and he put out a blanket for you to lie on to look at the stars. “That one is Leo,” David said pointing to a cluster of stars “And that one is Cancer.”

“You miss bein’ in school Davey?” you asked, curious. You had never seen any use for school yourself, but sometimes David got this look on his face when he talked about it that made you wonder about what it was like.

“Sometimes,” David answered, turning on his side to face you. “But this is better,” he said after a moment, reaching out a hand to stroke lightly over your cheek.

“Davey,” you said in a deep voice you hardly recognized as your own, “You sure about this?”

In answer David rolled toward you and pressed his mouth gently to yours. There was no shock this time, only the wet heat of his mouth opening against yours. The length of his body pressing into yours set a spark of desire flaring to life deep in your belly. Groaning you rolled over and trapped his smaller frame beneath yours. “Davey,” you whispered, pulling back to make sure he was still with you. 

“Jack,” he gasped, and that was enough for you. You leaned back down and took his mouth with yours again, reveling in his moans and the thrust of his hips against yours.

You made love twice that night, and over the following weeks you learned exactly what that mouth was capable of. 

It’s been difficult keeping your relationship a secret from the other newsies and David’s family, but it’s been well worth it. You spend your days together pretending to be just best friends, but the nights are when you get to have Davey, with his perfect mouth, all to yourself.


End file.
